Forgotten In Time
by Onefaker
Summary: iToday will be different, Kara decides. Well in truth it will be the same as always, but today she will kiss Lena Luthor./i Kara Danvers is stuck in a time loop and repeats the same day everyday with slight variations that see her indulge in her harbouring crush on Lena Luthor. Except time resets and each day becomes forgotten in time, forgotten for everyone but Kara.


It's a normal, average, everyday sort of day in National City.

Kara wakes up early as usual due to the incisive beeps from her mobile. She rolls over and reads over the message: DEO needs Supergirl ASAP. It's Alex. And with that Kara fumbles out of bed and dresses into her Supergirl outfit for another day of crime fighting.

Alex directs her to the unfolding scene over the intercom as Supergirl flies off her balcony towards it. When Supergirl arrives, she finds it's just a street brawl between two opposing alien life forms. She makes it known that she is not impressed for having been woken up early without breakfast. Supergirl easily breaks the fight up and makes them scramble in fear of retribution. Another job handled.

Supergirl flies over to the DEO to meet Alex.

She flies onto the balcony entrance and walks into the building to find her adoptive sister. She doesn't see her on first glance so she stalks over to Winn at his computer station.

"Winn, you're here early," she checks her watch and continues, "its 6:47." At hearing her voice, Winn swivels his chair and faces her. His face lights up as she nears, obviously thankful for the distraction.

"What can I say, I'm dedicated to the job," he shrugs, smugly. "The early hours here are still better than being the I.T specialist at Catco where everyone always thought I was an intern," he continues. "I'm not getting you a _damn_ coffee, Jackie," he humorously spits, feigningly the sensation of reliving the memories. A second passes before Winn looks Supergirl in the eye again, "Well done on that mission though. A+."

"It was hardly a mission," she replies with a wave of her hand. "Where is Alex?"

"With her girlfriend, Maggie, in Medic," Winn answers, quirking an eyebrow.

At that moment J'onn walks over to them. "Before we called you, the NCPD attempted to stop and apprehend the street brawlers-"

"But it didn't end that well. Aliens kick too much ass for us mere human mortals. The NCPD learnt it the hard way," Winn cuts in, much to J'onn's disdain.

Kara abruptly walks over to the Medic room but before she enters she looks in the clear windows. The scene reveals an intimate glance of Alex stitching up Maggie and what appears to be a deep discussion. Alex looks like she's on the verge of crying as Maggie attempts to comfort her and let her know that she is okay despite her injuries, though Alex is evidently still holding back tears. Kara's heart breaks for her sister. It was never easy to see someone you care about be put through so much pain in an attempt to save lives (which Maggie did, because before Supergirl arrived there she shooed the civilians at the bar out of danger).

Kara decides it's probably best for her to leave them alone, so she checks off with J'onn and flies back to her apartment. Work does not wait for anybody, let alone a secret superhero. Kara changes into her work clothes and packs her bag for another fun day of journalism at Catco Worldwide Media.

When she exits the elevator she is met with the fury of Snapper who upon seeing her hands her the print out of an article. "You, Danvers. Write this trash better than Smith did. His premise was promising but his lack of will in getting the story was concerning," he pointedly directed at her, before walking on towards his office and leaving her behind to wallow. "If you want a point for your name you better get it to me by 8am tomorrow morning," he called over his shoulder before his door slammed behind him.

She was taken aback by the suddenness of Snapper's claws, but nodded anyway (though to no one, it would seem). She looked ahead and could see the shaken and scared look of Smith in front of her as he quickly turned on his heels and scurried back to his desk. Kara could hardly get out an apology.

Kara looked down at the draft of Smith's article. She scanned over it and realised that it was supposed to be about L-Corp's change in direction since Medusa, though it had no direct quotes from Lena Luthor. She realised that that would be her first step in re-drafting the article. So with that she walked over to her desk (which she finally got) and grabbed her journalism utensils before leaving to interview Lena.

Before arriving at L-Corp, Kara made sure to get some coffee and bagels for her to share with Lena. She juggled them in her hands with her bag on her shoulder as Jess easily let her through to Lena's office. She knew the routine by now, that at some point during the week (often multiple times) Kara would visit Lena in her office.

"Oh Kara, welcome, please," Lena called as Kara entered. Lena looks up from a device she was just pulling out of her personal safe. "Business or personal?" she quips, smiling over at her. Kara walks over to the couch and places the bagels and coffee on the table.

"A bit of both," she earnestly answers.

"Excellent," Lena replies, as she leaves whatever the device is at her desk and joins Kara by the couch. "A bit early today," Lena observes, checking her watch. 9:35 am, to be exact.

"Well Snapper lives up to his name," Kara shrugs, as they both take a sip of their coffees. "Smith was meant to get a story on you, but he couldn't pull through to Snapper's standards," she explained.

"So they sent Ms. Danvers to get the scoop," Lena finished, light-heartedly. She pulled two bagels out and handed one to Kara. "So where do we begin?"

They spend the next half hour finishing the interview before Lena kindly asked if Kara would like to stay and write the article in her office - away from the bustling Catco floor, Lena reasoned. This was also part of the routine. Kara always agreed. She loved every second she spent with Lena, even if it was in a comfortable silence while they worked.

Kara would never admit but being around Lena always seemed to cause an eruption of butterflies in her stomach. She became flustered whenever Lena glanced her way. Kara could tell Lena enjoyed having her in her office as well as it served as a distraction from her tedious work. She wished they could drop work matters and just freely talk all day. She knew they would both enjoy it.

They took a lunch break and ordered take-away from Noonan's. While the food was being delivered Lena showed Kara a small device that L-Corp was working on. It was a prototype said to read brain waves and analyse someone's current thoughts. Lena asked if Kara wanted to try it as she connected it to her computer. Seeing no harm in doing so (and because Kara trusts Lena wholeheartedly), Kara gently relaxed her index finger over the finger pad as it scanned over it while Lena placed a headset on her head. The device gave a little shock to Kara's head and let out a quick piercing screech before dying out.

"Huh, it doesn't normally do that when we've tested it" Lena spoke as they confusedly looked between each other. "I just still can't quite get it to work. It didn't hurt it did you?" Kara shook her head. Her vision felt faint and tingly, but other than that she was completely fine. Kara made sure to reassure Lena that it didn't hurt her. Lena made some notes and Kara watched her as they waited for the food.

The takeaway soon arrived and they ate before resuming working. Once she finished penning the article she got Lena to proofread it (which she seemed to enjoy doing for Kara). Lena corrected a few mistakes which Kara quickly fixed before Lena called in Jess to print a copy. While Jess was printing, Lena and Kara discussed their plans for the evening. Kara replied that she was planning on staying in and binge-watching Cate Blanchet movies, which much to Kara's confusion, earned a small barely audible sigh from Lena. Not knowing Kara heard her, Lena divulged that she was just going to stay in and finish the financial report. At hearing this, Kara would have asked her to join her for the night, but Jess returned with the papers and Lena wished Kara good luck with the article.

Kara regretfully left and made her way back to Catco. As soon as she left Lena's office, she couldn't help but instantly look forward to tomorrow for their weekly Wednesday lunch.

Catco was still bustling and loud at 4pm as she entered. She had the printed copy of the article and was walking straight to Snapper's office when an intern rushed around the corner with a tray of coffees. The collision was quick and messy as drinks spilled onto Kara and the article. "Fu-Fuc… I'm so sorry," the girl stuttered as she picked up the discarded cups.

Kara sighed as she brushed the coffee off the drenched paper. "No, its fine," she assured, though evidently disappointed.

"Are you alright? You must be burning!" Someone else pressed, as they handed Kara and the intern paper towels. "Do you need to go to the hospital? That must be third degree burns." At his words, Kara realised that she _was_ supposed to be in pain, albeit her Kryptonian skin prevented her from feeling it.

"Thick skin," Kara shrugged, as she wiped the paper towel over her skin. She gave small gasps to feign pain. They people around her seemed to buy it. "But my article _isn't_ alright. It's ruined. So it my shirt," Kara noted, looking down at the stained plaid shirt. Although her thoughts shifted once she sensed that the intern was feeling down about it, Kara quickly reassured her, "It's fine, though. I'll just print another copy."

The intern sighed in relief. She already has to deal with enough unkind people.

After Kara printed another copy she walked straight over to Snapper and handed him the article. He skim read it and nodded approvingly. "Better," he spoke. He turned and walked over to the board and added another point to Kara's name. She couldn't help but smile enthusiastically at the feat. She was finally getting the hang of her nature's calling. Journalism was starting to become a more comfortable fit. Snapper turned back to her. "What? You're taking up breathing space. You're done for the day," he snarled, though Kara could tell it was more receptive and his words meant as a 'well done.'

So Kara did go home. She texted Alex to ask if she wants to join her, but to no avail it would seem as Alex is having 'vegan icecream' with Maggie. Kara doesn't understand what the importance of that is, but nonetheless opts for the night alone.

She messily chucks her stained shirt on the floor by the bathroom door and showers the day off her skin, before she started her movie marathon and cleaned out the food in her cupboard. It became an enjoyable night, although she noted that it was lacking something. But she couldn't pin point what it was.

So as the closing credits began rolling on the third movie she decides it's time for bed. Kara stretches as she makes her way to the bedroom.

She doesn't think too hard about what's missing. It was just a part of what every day is like in her life. She couldn't control each variable, even if she was Supergirl. And, she thinks, as she snuggles under her covers, tomorrow's another day, and it'll be different. Perhaps she'll find the missing piece.

* * *

Kara's everyday routine is in effect as she finds herself flying to the DEO after breaking up an alien street brawl. She realises that it was the same two alien species as yesterday, so naturally she assumes, they came back for round two.

It's just unfortunate that Maggie and the NCPD got hurt. Again. Perhaps lessons are never learnt so easily. Alex is again stitching Maggie in Medic.

She's walking into Catco and is met with Snapper's fury, with is not exactly a rare sight, but is expected. However when he hands her Smith's article to write again she attempts to rebut to say it's already written but Snapper storms past her. Kara watches his retreating form confused, when Smith scatters back to his desk.

Kara looks down at the same article draft as yesterday, before she makes her way to her desk to search her computer for the saved article. She doesn't find it.

She makes her way to L-Corp to see Lena for their weekly Wednesday lunch.

"Business or personal?" Lena asks, as Jess lets Kara into the office.

"It's Wednesday. Our weekly lunch," Kara replies, dumbfounded.

"Don't be silly. It's Tuesday," Lena chuckles, as she walks over from her desk to the couch. "Are you here to pen an article about L-Corp?" Kara nods anyway and they begin the interview.

It's when Kara walks back into Catco and collides with the intern holding coffees that she realises that something is seriously, seriously _wrong._

* * *

"Winn," she says, cautiously, as she walks over to his computer station. He swivels his chair and faces her. His face lights up as she nears, just as it did two days ago.

"Well done on that mission. A+," he replies, meeting her eye.

"Have you noticed anything strange about today?" Kara asks, as she eyes the people around her.

"Wow, paranoid much?" Winn chuckles. "Well ever since I found out aliens exist there's something strange about every day," he humourlessly answers.

Again, at this very moment, J'onn walks over to them. "Before we called you, the NCPD attempted to stop and apprehend the street brawlers so if you're wondering where Alex is then you will find her in Medic with Maggie."

She knows that Alex is there. She knows Maggie got hurt. _Why is this happening?_

* * *

She tries to probe J'onn next instead of Winn, but J'onn hasn't noticed a thing different. Alex is bandaging Maggie up again. She's thankful Alex doesn't have to repeat today.

* * *

She dodges the intern this time.

Instead of the coffees spilling on her it falls victim to another reporter behind her.

Kara is pretty happy for the feat, but it becomes short-lived when the other person gets third degree burns.

* * *

She breaks up the alien fight. Alex is bandaging Maggie. Kara interviews Lena and writes the article. She gets coffee spilled on her article and shirt again.

She goes home, watches Audrey Hepburn movies this time, and goes to bed.

The day flows more easily than last time. Just a little bit. She knows what to expect. Although she can't help but assume she's just dreaming, anyway. After all, she's never lived a normal day in her life. Yet this one, this day in particular, is a bit too bizarre to be believed. She goes to sleep expecting to wake up to a fresh new day.

* * *

It's the same fight between the two aliens.

* * *

Kara reflects over it as she flies to the DEO. She tediously walks over to Winn at his computer station and asks his opinion on the possibility of time repeating itself.

Winn starts bubbling on about Groundhog's Day and an episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation. His long detailed explanation concludes to one theory: Kara's stuck in a time loop. He jokes about all the stuff she could do (not believing they she is actually stuck). Although even Winn, with his expansive aliens and cinematic knowledge can't reason how to break out of it.

So she decides to do what Winn joked and change the outcome of the day.

* * *

Kara attempts to fly quicker to the scene of the alien brawl but Maggie is already injured and is being escorted to the DEO by Alex.

She couldn't change that outcome.

* * *

"Business or personal?"

"Personal," Kara answers, as she walks into Lena's office at lunch time. She then proceeds to freely talk the afternoon away in a peaceful bliss with Lena, as they both opt to discard their work for moments of enjoyment in each other's company. For once their conversation was constant and was without the silence between them.

Kara forgets about the rest of the day. She doesn't end up writing the article.

* * *

Kara says no to Snapper.

"Give him another chance," Kara pleads to him. He huffs and shoves the drafted article back into Smith's hands.

"By 8 am, Smith. Final warning," he snarls, as he pushes past Kara and walks off.

* * *

Seeing that time will continue to loop, Kara skips work and flies herself to Lena's office as Supergirl. She reasons that for a friend, Lena and her don't spend enough time together.

"Supergirl," Lena exclaims, obviously surprised at the early daytime visit of National City's hero. Kara feels the butterflies fluttering inside as she meets Lena's eyes. Lena pushes herself off her desk as she crosses the room to meet the blonde superhero. "What is the special occasion?"

"I-" Kara realises that she hasn't thought of the excuse. It was a spur of the moment decision, after breaking up the alien brawl. She figured if time will keep repeating itself, then she should enjoy the small moments. In particular, the small moments with Lena.

"I mean, it is always a pleasure for you to come," Lena continues. She invites Supergirl to sit on the couch. Kara does, of course.

"I just wanted to check up on you," Supergirl explains, even if the question had passed. Lena's follow her as they both sit.

"Can I get you a drink?" Lena asks in the budding silence.

"No, no," she dismisses. "How have you been, Lena?" Supergirl asks, becoming more comfortable on the couch.

"I've been as great as I can be in my situation," Lena answers. "Uh, it has definitely been easier with Lillian elsewhere. And, also, of course, with Kara Danvers being my rock lately. You know her, right? I can never thank her enough," Lena earnestly continues, biting her lip in thought.

Kara lightly blushed at her words. She couldn't help but falter with Lena's kind words.

"You're National City's hero, but her? Kara. She's mine," Lena's gaze wavers, as her smile becomes more sincere.

Kara can tell she means a lot to Lena. And truthfully, Lena means a lot to Kara as well. It has become a mutual feeling between them that they both built each other stronger. "I'm fairly certain she knows you're appreciative. She's also incredibly appreciative of you too," Kara's eyes linger on Lena's. They both smile as Lena soaks in her words.

Kara would be crazy to deny the way her heart beats faster when she's around Lena. She knew there was something about Lena that made her weaker, but in a way also stronger. It was contradictory. It was love, perhaps.

* * *

Kara walks into the Catco office earlier than usual and stops the intern from blindly turning the corner into a busy aisle. The coffees stay intact and no spills fall on anyone. The intern doesn't understand, but if she did, she would have been thankful for diverting the upcoming disaster.

* * *

Again, Kara finds herself at Lena's office.

"Personal," she answers Lena's looming question.

She always wants it to be personal from now on. No more 'business' as an excuse to her. Because that's what it always was before, she realised. An excuse.

* * *

Kara reads over the text: The DEO needs Supergirl.

She decides to call Alex. It took a few seconds longer than usual for her to pick up.

"Supergirl," Alex answers, feigning full formality (Kara then assumes she's in the company of others). Kara can hear a hint of tears wavering her voice. "Corner of Johnston and Bakewell. Alien fight," she lists, though Kara fully knows what the situation is.

She listens in the phone call and recognises the sound of people getting into a car and the door slamming soon after.

"Yep, I'm on it," Kara answers as she quickly dresses. "But, Alex-" Kara cuts in before Alex hangs up. "Are you alright?"

"Maggie got hurt," her voice breaks. Kara sighs. She knows. She wishes she could prevent it but she can't. Time may repeat, but because she wasn't awaken early enough she can't do anything about it. Maggie getting injured is cemented in time.

Kara hears the phone shuffle before a familiar voice pops up, "Don't worry, little Danvers. I'm alright. Just make sure the aliens don't hurt anyone else."

The phone shuffles again and Alex replaces Maggie's voice. "We're on our way back to the DEO to stitch her up. Just- Kara… Please be careful," Alex whispers.

So Kara is. She couldn't risk causing any more pain to Alex.

* * *

It becomes a pattern.

Kara meets Lena in her office each day. Except for Lena, it's the same day every day.

They talk and laugh. It's rhythmic. Yet even with Kara becoming more comfortable around Lena, she still can't find the confidence to ask Lena to her apartment to watch movies that night. Or go on a date. Or do anything except talk in her office.

* * *

Today will be different, Kara decides.

Well in truth it will be the same as always, but today she will kiss Lena Luthor.

The idea causes Kara's chest to tighten in anticipation. She wants to. _Oh does she want to_. The idea sparked her mind the day before when Lena blinked flirtatiously at her. Or Kara hoped it was flirtatious.

They're on Lena's couch in her office talking about something different to yesterday. Kara's already found out Lena's favourites things and her favourite memories (although the latter had considerably less quantity). Today Lena's talking about the films she likes. Kara's heart swells when she lists some of Kara's favourites as well.

Kara's finding it hard to simply lean in and lock lips at the right time. Which is ironic considering she has all the time in the world.

She's inspired to take the plunge when a comfortable lull in conversation arrives. Kara ignores the fact that it sprung up because she became deathly quiet in her quest to kiss her. Lena quirks her eyebrows at Kara's silence, but her smile survives.

A beat passes.

Realising that tomorrow won't come, Kara slowly leans in and meet Lena's lips with her own. Her lips were firm against Lena's, but the kiss remains soft, gentle and slow. It took a few seconds for Lena to respond, before their lips moved in perfect sync, slowly and cautiously. There were no fireworks or sparks, but something better. A wave of warmth washed over Kara. It overflowed from her heart and from the warmth of Lena's lips against her own, it spread all throughout her and filled every fibre of her body. Soon every inch of Kara was saturated with numbing love.

Kara forgot herself in the moment. Nothing seemed to matter, except for the girl in front of her.

* * *

Kara wakes from the incisive beeps from her mobile phone. She rolls over and checks the message. Same text. Same time. Same day.

Yesterday's magical kiss with Lena now forgotten in time.

Except it wasn't for Kara.

* * *

"Personal or business?"

Lena doesn't remember the kiss.

* * *

It was heartbreaking for Kara.

She finally found the confidence to kiss Lena and the next day it's like it didn't happen. Well it didn't, she realised. Not for anyone but her.

She instead opts to stay in at the DEO that day.

She finds out that Maggie and Alex sort out their problems and feelings. They have a stay-in dinner date that night. Kara is tempted to crash it, but decides against it. She lets them enjoy their night.

* * *

Kara finds herself at Lena's office again.

They talk like they used to. About everything and anything.

It feels great, only a little shallow on Kara's end.

* * *

Kara's breaking up the alien fight when she realises that she should try again, only in a different way this time.

She goes over to Lena's office just as she is pulling out the device from the safe. Lena is placing it on her desk when Kara asks her out on a date. It comes off a bit more casual than Kara would like, but her nerves got the better of her.

"As in take our usual lunch dates to a restaurant?" Lena questions jokingly, though Kara can't help but hear the spike in Lena's heartbeat.

"No, a real romantic date. Just us. No Catco or L-Corp. A fun, romantic evening with a three course meal and flowers. Maybe a kiss at the end if it goes well," Kara lists, as she imagines her fantasy date with Lena.

"A proper date?" Lena asks. Her heart beats faster.

"A proper date," Kara confirms, nodding. She gives Lena a hopeful smile.

"Wh- I- Yes, of course," Lena stutters, smiling fondly over at Kara.

"Great," Kara replies, as her smile beams brighter and wider. Hearing Lena say yes was such a relief and Kara visibly relaxed.

At lunch time they then proceed to go to a high-end restaurant, Il Palazzo (the wait list becomes non-existent when a Luthor walks in. Lena insists it's her treat). Each course is of divine quality. Kara has the bolognese stuffed calamari. It was to die for. Kara could never afford this luxury. She's only ever been to this restaurant once with Cat Grant as her assistant.

The dimmed setting and fine dining quality coerces their conversation to be more toned down. Kara has to force herself to not bubble over in excitement. Although Lena lightly laughs when Kara does go a little higher in volume as her voice is sparked with enthusiasm. Her heart flutters when Lena loses herself in those moments.

It was an enjoyable experience for the both of them.

It's 3pm when they leave the restaurant and Kara doesn't want their time together to end. They are riding in Lena's limousine when Lena leans toward the driver's window and whispers to the driver. Kara couldn't help but listen in, "Change of plans, Charles. Rosemary's store, please." Lena leans back again and takes Kara's hand into her own. Kara smiles at the action and notes how perfect they fit.

The soon slows to a halt. "We are here, Ms Luthor," the driver speaks, as he opens Lena's door. Lena nods and exits the vehicle, gently pulling Kara with her.

They step outside in front of Rosemary's store. A flower store. Kara giggles at the sight, as Lena watches her take in the scene. "A three course meal and flowers," Lena whispers to Kara, leading her in.

They walk in and Kara takes in the sight and _smell_ of all the flowers. It's indescribable. It's just so lovely. Kara was too busy taking in the beauty of the shop that doesn't realise Lena's already bought the perfect bouquet for Kara. A bouquet of Plumeria flowers.

"Kara these are for you," Lena quietly announces, giving them to Kara. "They symbolise beauty, charm, and grace. They always remind me of you. Even while sometimes you lack in grace, these beautiful colours and fragrance also symbolise natural beauty and a new beginning. You have always shown me a new life and direction. And maybe I'm wrong, but today, you and I…" Lena took a deep breath, to find her words. "We could become a new beginning. Together," she finished.

Kara was in awe. She had no words. This became everything she needed at the moment. These last few days really showed Kara how much Lena affected her life. Lena has somehow became an intricate part of her life throughout everything that's happened. And she could no longer imagine what it would be like without her.

So instead of responding with words that would seem meaningless in the moment, Kara instead leaned in and pulled Lena into a meaningful kiss that spoke the words she couldn't have said. Lena never hesitated to kiss back and deepen the kiss.

Huh, Kara thought. Dinner, flowers and a kiss. Her fantasy came true.

* * *

The day was forgotten in time.

* * *

"Personal or business?"

Kara doesn't answer. She instead stalks over to Lena and pulls her into a passionate kiss. It takes a moment, but Lena kisses back, hesitantly. Kara feeds all of her emotions into it, hoping just maybe Lena would remember the lust that flamed through them both the day before.

She doesn't.

* * *

Kara repeats this day in and day out.

* * *

Each time Lena is hesitant but gives in to the desire.

* * *

Each time Lena tells Kara that she's always loved her.

* * *

Each day after the moment is forgotten.

* * *

She invites Lena on another date.

* * *

She invites Lena to her house to watch her favourite movies. Lena is surprised when Kara pulls out all of her favourites. Kara shrugs, but it filled with happiness.

* * *

She tells Lena about time repeating itself.

* * *

Each day is forgotten.

* * *

Kara decides to relive her first day again and does everything the same.

It's funny now that while she's relived each moment of this day again and again, it all seems almost distant. She stopped the routine in favour of spending time with Lena. So she's again surprised at the ferocity of Snapper's voice when he hands her Smith's article.

Yet even reliving the day, the same way, again served no purpose. Except waste her time. But then again, time is timeless it would seem.

* * *

She's getting tired of it at this point.

Kara goes to L-Corp to interview Lena (again). She walks in just as Lena is pulling the small device from her personal safe. She remembers the first day when Lena explained the contraption. It was supposed to read and analyse someone's thoughts. Although oddly enough, the first day was the only day that Kara tested it. Each other time Lena either hadn't pulled it out of the safe yet or it just never came up in conversation.

Though if Kara was supposed to relive each day, perhaps she could do something useful and help make it work. Or, she thought, maybe fixing the device is what would stop resetting time to relive this same day over and over.

She spends the rest of the afternoon helping Lena look at the device. Although they still can't quite figure it out. Afterwards, Kara lets herself slip and leans in to chastely kiss Lena at some point. Lena is taken aback and Kara apologises. Yet still Lena reveals her feelings for Kara and they spend the night together.

* * *

She wonders if Winn would know something about it.

"Winn," she calls, as she walks over to his computer station. He swivels his chair and faces her. His face lights up as she nears, just like each time.

"Well done on that mission. A+," he replies, meeting her eye.

She ignores it and focuses on her question, "how would you create a device that read and analysed someone's thoughts?"

"Wow, loaded question. Um can I ask why you're asking?" Winn sheepishly answers. "You're not connected to the FBI or CIA are you?"

J'onn walks over in that moment.

"If you're wondering wher-"

"J'onn, perfect. A known mind reader. How could I forget," Kara laughs to herself before abruptly turning to face him, disregarding Winn who was taken aback by the gesture.

"I'm a Green Martian. Yes, I can read minds," J'onn answers in a firm tone

"How would you create a device that read and analysed someone's thoughts?" Kara asks again, hopeful that he would know the answer.

"Well…" he trailed off, unsure for a second. "First, the computer program would need to be able to decode the brain activity that creates the voice in your head." Kara listened attentively as he went on.

Kara reiterated every word to Lena in her office.

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Of course, Kara! Of course," she exclaimed as she pulled the device closer. "We were looking at the transmissions in the temporal lobe and disregarded taking into account each neurological activity of all individual lobe. Like Broca's area."

After that Lena got too technical and Kara could barely keep up as she watched her reprogramed the device. The spent the afternoon crowded over the small device. It was 9pm when they trialled it again. This time they connected it to Lena.

The device scanned and decoded Lena's brain activity and configured it on the computer screen. The device beeped before the computer screen unscrambled a message: _Kara would be impressed if this worked_. Lena blushed as she read the words. Kara was taken aback by her being the running thought in Lena mind.

"Did it work?" Kara innocently asks anyway, intrigued.

Lena uncomfortably coughed as her blush deepened. "Ye- yes, it worked," she stuttered, looking back at Kara.

The device beeped again and a new message appeared: _I shouldn't have done this here with her. This is embarrassing._ After that the device was finding it hard to unscramble every other jumbled thought. Lena faces the screen again and reads over it before abruptly taking the headset off to stop any further brain analysis.

Kara couldn't help but laugh and feel light. She temporarily forgot that Lena doesn't remember each time she's told Kara she likes her. For Lena, this is the first time.

To avoid any further embarrassment for Lena, Kara spoke up, "I like you too, if it's any consolation."

Lena bit her lip and smiled. "Really? I've always liked you Kara. Always."

Kara walks over and rests her hand on Lena's face before guiding it in towards her own. Their lips meet in a soft and gentle kiss. Kara notices Lena's breath hitch in her throat, as it's the first kiss they've ever shared. Because this kiss was the first for Lena.

Once they pulled apart, Lena decided to bring out some champagne to celebrate the device working. They relaxed into the night together as laughter and love filled the room.

Kara also felt a sense of a new aura, or at least she hoped that's what it was. Because if her idea that getting the machine to work would break the time loop then tomorrow morning would become a brand new day.

* * *

It wasn't.

Kara awoke to the same incisive beeping and the same two aliens brawling.

Making the device work did nothing.

* * *

Though Kara wanted to make sure.

The next day she repeated the same explanation J'onn gave and Lena fixed it the same way she did before.

Yet, it didn't change anything to the time loop. The same day always came up the next morning.

* * *

Kara studies the device hard and focused.

The time loop must have something to do with this.

* * *

She walking to Lena's office after dealing with Snapper again, and reflects to the first day she walked into Lena's office on the Tuesday. She remembers was shocked by the device when she trialled it. Would that have anything to do with it? She may as well try, she thought.

Lena shows her the device while the takeaway from Noonan's is being delivered. "Do you want to try it?" She asks, just as she did the first time. "It's still being developed properly. We haven't quite worked it out yet, so it will probably do nothing."

Kara eyes the device before she places her finger on the pad as Lena places the headset on her head.

"I'll just connect it to the computer," Lena says as she shuffles to her computer screen.

"What is it powered by?" Kara asks, as she watches Lena open a computer program.

"Well that's the thing. The cathode and anode that are normally connected to an electrical circuit in normal batteries couldn't produce enough chemical reaction to power the technology in this device. So instead we had to alter the power source by using synthetic alien technology I stole at Lex's storage," Lena answered, as she walked back over to Kara.

"What alien technology?" Kara took the headset off her head.

"It's safe. Don't worry. I had our researchers test it and analyse it. There's no radiation poisoning or anything," Lena assured. She looked over at Kara and realised she wanted more information. She continued, "From what I know, this technology we found is the combination of asteroid fragments from the Phantom Zone and something else he was working on."

"The Phantom Zone…" Kara trailed off, in thought. That was where she was stuck for 24 years in a slumber of timeless drift just after Krypton exploded. The place where she could no longer protect Kal-El. She had to swallow her thoughts to numb them from taking over.

"It's a space region where time stands still. The asteroid fragments were infused in the gasses that causes time to slow. I don't know what Lex did but he managed to alter it enough to cause electricity," Lena explained further.

This felt like the glass shattering moment for Kara. She still didn't have a full understanding of the mechanics but somehow in Lex's alteration of the Phantom Zone asteroid with his other technology it has caused a time loop for Kara. She assumes the electricity of the device caused a chemical reaction as it became mixed with Kryptonian brain waves, thus resulting in Kara experiencing a time loop from her waking moment to her last of that particular day.

Kara honestly did not know what to think.

She only had one resounding thought: how do I undo this?

* * *

She asked Winn the next morning.

Winn was excited at the idea of harnessing the gasses of the Phantom Zone, evidently getting off track. Winn then explained that he would need to analyse the device to figure it out.

So Kara flew to L-Corp to meet Lena.

"What a surprise! Supergirl at my balcony door," Lena coolly spoke as she was tampering with the device. Lena looked up and smiled at Supergirl. "Come in. Please."

"I don't have much time, Lena. But long story short I need that device you have there," Supergirl requested. Lena was startled by the request. She looked down at it with uncertainty.

"You don't even know what it is," she replied, standing up and poising herself.

"I do. Recently I realised that the device you have there," she pointed, "is what has been making me relive today over and over again." Lena's eyes widened before her eyebrow's creased in confusion.

"How?"

"Something to do with the Phantom Zone and other alien tech that were infused together. I tested it once and it did something to make me relive today over again."

Lena still looked on confused.

"Trust me, Lena. Just as you would trust Kara Danvers," she softly spoke, hoping it would assure Lena. She was still hesitant but eventually nodded.

"But why would _you_ test it?" Lena wondered aloud as Supergirl walked over to the desk.

Not wanting to waste any more time seeming as it was already nearing 6pm, she decided to just let it slip. "I'm Kara, Lena. It's me under this persona," she earnestly looked into Lena's eyes before she grabbed her glasses from the inside of her boot and put it on.

Lena swallowed hard as her eyes flickered with questions.

"I didn't want to tell you like this, but you'll forget tomorrow morning, anyway."

"Why would you tell me?" Lena gently asked as she glanced over every inch of Kara's face to make sure.

"Because Kara Danvers – because _I_ love you and thought you should know," she answered, taking Lena's hand in her own.

"I always thought you were… _were_ both the same. But I don't know. You were both at the party and… I'm a fool," Lena mumbled as she leaned into Kara's touch.

"You're not. I suppose love just blinded you," Kara whispered as she leaned in and softly met Lena's lips. She pulled apart and watched as Lena's eyes fluttered at the word of love and the thought of Kara knowing her feelings. "Every other day we took a chance on our relationship you said you love me," she answered Lena's thoughts.

"I do. I honestly do. But it's just funny," Lena chuckled under her breath. "I now realise that my whole life has been catered around looking at the stars. Not with Lex's pessimistic thoughts but with amazement and surprise at the mere idea of aliens existing. Except it wasn't meeting them that surprised me the most. Instead, it was meeting you, Kara Danvers. The reporter. But it turns out you, Kara, _are_ an alien… but you're also more real to me then everything else around me. You're ironically more humane than humans… well you represent more of what humans are supposed to be."

"I love you, Lena," they wrapped their arms around each other and were engulfed in a tightening embrace. "But I need that device so we can live outside of this day and finally be together forever," she spoke as she leaned her head on Lena's shoulder.

"I can't. It's a prototype and-" Kara pulled away from the embrace.

"I'm sorry, Lena," Kara leaned in for a final eclipsing kiss before breaking apart and snatching the device off the table before running and flying out of her office.

She didn't know what came over her except the innate desire to escape this day and live longer in Lena's arms without the time barrier forcing her in. She flew to the DEO and chucked Winn the device as he then studied it the remaining hours and told the key words to reiterate to him the next day for him to explain further.

Again the time ticked out and reset.

* * *

"The device would need to be rewired to produce a higher voltage shock," Winn explained. " _Also_ I would need access to the alien tech storage room to find resources. So you'll have to show me where that is," he answered deviously.

"J'onn doesn't want you to know. You'll be like a child in a candy store."

"Please? Otherwise you'll keep reliving this day and keep reliving an upset Winn," he coerced, almost begging.

Kara gave in.

It was five hours later that he figured it out and he came bumbling over to Kara as she sat with Alex and Maggie in Medic.

"I did it! This should work!" he exclaims as he pushes past Alex to get to Kara. Alex is less than impressed. "It took a bit to configure the mechanics but yeah this should give you the right shock and stop resetting time."

"Great, Winn! This is good," Kara excitedly gets up and looks at Lena's device in Winn's hand (she stole it earlier today when Lena was talking to Jess).

"Are you gonna do it?" he excitedly asks, as Kara stares down at it. It was a simple question but Kara hesitated to answer it. It would only take 5 minutes to set it up and produce the shock that would stop this whole mess. Except somewhere in living each day the same over and over she became accustomed to it. She could see Lena in new ways, she could gage her reaction to when she told her about everything. It was special.

"Not now. Tomorrow. I want one last day with Lena," she made up her mind.

"So I'll have to rebuild this? Again?" Winn sighed, suddenly feeling overwhelmed.

"Just tell me everything you did and I'll tell you next time."

"Okay. Just make tomorrow count," he nudged her and she smiled.

"Tomorrow never comes," she shrugged.

* * *

"Personal or business?" Lena quips smiling over at her from her desk.

"Personal," Kara answered, earnestly. She walked over to the couch as Lena packed away her lunch.

It was three o'clock in the afternoon at this point. After dealing with Snapper and forcing him to give Smith another chance at writing the article, she went back to the DEO and got Winn to rebuild an extension to the new device that would connect to Lena's prototype and administer the new shock that would stop resetting time.

"That's a late lunch," Kara observed.

Lena lightly chuckled, "I don't have time for lunch on most days. It's always an afterthought. Jess forced me to eat her leftovers today." She cleaned her desk and looked back over at Kara. "I only have time for lunch when you come in," she honestly added.

"Well tomorrow. Normal time," Kara replied. Lena nodded happily as she walked over to Kara at the couch. "Except tomorrow we could go to Il Palazzo. On a date, perhaps."

Kara listened as Lena's heart fluttered and began quickening in pace. Lena was taken aback by the unexpected words, having never entertained the thought of Kara asking her out before.

"I'm certain we will have a great time," Kara persuaded. She could feel herself becoming more confident as Lena was becoming flustered.

"A date?" Lena softly asked, unsure. She sat down next to Kara.

"A date," she confirmed.

"Uh-ye.. Of course. I would be honoured," Lena flustered, and finally met Kara's gaze. "But why?"

"I have feelings for you, Lena. And I wouldn't be able to live another day without telling you."

Lena's gaze faltered slightly and she slowly nodded as if she was building confidence within herself. "I like you too, Kara. I always have since I first met you, but I've always been afraid to tell you in fear it would ruin the best part of my life, which you have become," she finished, staring longingly into Kara's.

Kara knows this. She's heard it before. But each time she hears it she can't help but feel lighter. So she leans in and slowly meets Lena's lips in a chaste kiss that flutters their hearts.

Pulling away, Kara forces herself to ruin the moment. "But first, I need to do something." She stands up and walks over to Lena's desk.

"What do you need?" Lena follows.

"The brain reader thing."

"It's just a prototype… but how did you know about that?" Lena was confused. To her she hadn't mentioned the device to Kara.

"I'll explain another day. I promise. But for me to do that I have to connect this to it," Kara pulled out the extension Winn built.

"It's in the safe. I'll get it," Lena spoke, still uncertain with Kara's intentions. She scanned her hand on the high-tech safe and pulled out the prototype before placing it on the desk. "Kara…"

"It'll make sense one day. I'll tell you. You might not believe me but you'll understand anyway. You always do," Kara assured. She connected the extension to the prototype while Lena plugged it into the computer and opened the program. Kara placed the headset on her head and her finger on the finger pad.

"Ready?" Lena asks.

Kara nods.

The device elicited a little shock that coursed energy into Kara before it let out a brief low frequency sound and shut down. Kara could feel her pulse beating as her vision felt faint. It left a tingling feeling within her.

"Are you okay, Kara?" Lena gasped as she comforted her. "It didn't hurt you?"

Kara shook her head as her body readjusted itself. Her body felt heavy as it felt drained of energy. "I'm fine," she reeled, as she looked up and met Lena's eyes. "I'll feel better tomorrow."

"I should take you home, Kara. You don't look that well."

Kara couldn't negate as Lena abruptly walked to her phone and called Jess to organise a ride. Kara's vision still felt faint and she zoned out for a second.

Or longer.

Before she knew it, Lena was placing Kara on the couch at her apartment. She became slightly aware of everything when Lena wrapped a blanket around her. Kara lazily watched through long blinks as Lena pulled back and looked around the apartment. Lena took in every detail, just as she did the first time.

Kara's eyes closed for a longer second (or few) and opened them to find a dark room lit by the television with Lena missing from her vision. She acutely listened around and heard the rattling of keys being picked up. Lena was leaving.

"Lena," Kara choked, stumbling off her couch.

Lena heard the thump of Kara falling on the ground and turned back around. "Kara," she hurried to her.

"Don't go. Stay with me, please," Kara begged, as Lena helped her back on the couch.

"You need to sleep," the teary Lena spoke. Teary? Was she upset?

"Are you crying?" Lena wiped her eyes.

"No…" Kara didn't buy it and Lena knew she didn't. "I shouldn't have let you try the prototype. It _hurt_ you." A single tear fell from Lena's eyes.

"Please stay. We can watch terrible comedy films together?" Kara bit her lip, hopeful.

Lena stood as she wrapped a blanket around Kara. "You should just rest," she spoke, as she began pulling away.

Kara grabbed her arm and pulled her into the couch. "I won't be able to sleep knowing you're upset. Just stay and we'll sleep the night off. Together."

Lena looked at Kara and nodded before she adjusted her seating on the couch to become more comfortable. Instead Kara pulled Lena over and cuddled her closer. Lena took a deep breath as Kara wrapped her arms around Lena's waist.

"Can you grab the remote? I would but I have the most beautiful woman in my arms," Kara nuzzles her head in Lena's neck.

Lena chuckles and leans forward to grab the remote off the coffee table. They turn on to Netflix and select the film Scary Movie. Except it wasn't long before they fell asleep.

The tingling that scaped Kara's body subdued as warmth filled her instead.

* * *

The incisive beep of her phone wakes her up. She opens her eyes to turn it off but a body lays in her arms and she suddenly remembers.

Lena.

The woman in question rolls over and meets Kara's eyes, before she leans closer and softly brings their lips together. It's harmonious. One to never forget.

It's a fresh, new, welcoming day in National City.


End file.
